The Goblin Queen
by RenaetheFrogPrincess21
Summary: Sequel to "A New Goblin King: Return to the Labyrinth". Sarah and Jareth are determined to have their happily ever after, even if Jareth has to send his own mother to the Bog of Eternal Stench. But is Queen Titania the only one standing in their way?
1. Where Shadows Dwell

**A/N:** I'm bacccckkkkk! Did you miss me? ^_^ Sorry it took so long to get this together guys, but I'm in college as an English major, which means writing is now a chore as much as it is a pleasurable activity. That, and I was having massive writer's block on this sequel. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. Let me reiterate for foolish mortals that **I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH** or any of its amazing characters. That would be Jim Henson. I only own the story and my interpretations of what _should_ have happened after. Also, if you haven't read the first story, some stuff might not make any sense to you, so I suggest you take a little time and read it. Now, without further ado, here's the nice long first chapter to "The Goblin Queen". Have at it!

The Goblin Queen

Chapter 1- Where Shadows Dwell

It was gone. All of it. Sarah stared out at the desolate scene before her. The trees were withering brown, the ground gray, the sky above her was dull and shadowed. Even the smells of earthy purity, of sea blown winds and wet grass were gone. The land for miles around looked and felt dead, caught in a frozen sleep that she feared it would never wake from. Her heart pounded as she raced to the spot she had to see with her own eyes. She came to a screeching halt, almost passing it by, not recognizing it. Her mouth trembled as she spread the bushes back and walked in. Their clearing, _their_ place was gray and lifeless. No wind swayed the leaves or the flowers they had planted there together. It was all colorless and bleak to her eyes.

And the worst of it all was that _he_ wasn't there.

"No," she whimpered, falling to her knees. "No!" she screamed long and loud, to the frozen skies, and let the tears fall. Her heart threatened to die of guilt and loss right there, twisting with agony in her chest. She had failed him. She hadn't been there when he needed her most.

And without him, she couldn't live.

She wouldn't.

_Sarah._

She opened her eyes to see green where her tears had fallen. Life, moving beneath her breath, breathing. Her legs moved her forward of their own volition, past their tree, their clearing, and to a path of frozen life.

_Sarah._

She ran to the voice, reaching a hand forward. Her heart poured its magic forth in search of him, and began to bring life back to the land around her.

_Sarah._

Sarah's body stopped, but her spirit fell backward from it. She looked up and watched as her body turned to look behind her, meeting someone's eyes.

"Sarah. Sarah, wake up dearest, your dreaming."

Sarah's eyes snapped open, blurred by a glaze at first, but once her vision cleared, her eyes met brown and blue. Smiling, she touched a hand to his cheek and stroked along his cheekbone with her thumb. She knew she'd never get tired of waking up to him.

"Good morning, Goblin King."

Jareth smiled back at her. "Good morning, my Queen-to-be."

~LLLLLLLLLLLLL~

"I was crying? Really?" Sarah asked through a piece of toast she had just placed in her mouth.

Jareth had brought Sarah's breakfast to her in the room he had made for her to recover in after the ordeal with Goliath. It had been nearly a week in the Underground since her victory and Jareth's reinstatement as Goblin King. Though Sarah had insisted on day four that she was well enough to get up, Jareth had insisted she stay in bed until the Goblin healers had deemed her 100% well, and had been bringing her breakfast in bed since then. Sarah was convinced he had ordered the healers to keep her in bed a little longer so he could keep taking care of her, but kept that thought to herself. Sitting beside her bed in a soft chair, Jareth told her how he had woken her up because she was crying in her sleep. He had felt her distress before he had even made it to her door. The problem was, Sarah couldn't remember what she had been dreaming of.

"It is common for humans to forget their dreams upon waking, but I would have thought your new magic would have changed that by now," he commented, sipping on a cup of black coffee.

"It has, or it had all the other days this week. I can tell you still what I dreamt of three nights ago, but I can't for the life of me remember what I dreamt of today, which is strange," she looked thoughtfully at her plate of food. "I don't know, maybe it was something that scared me, that my mind's repressing or something."

Jareth smirked. "Does something truly scare the great Sarah Williams? After everything _you've_ gone through, precious, I can't imagine what would frighten you."

"I can think of one thing in particular," she said softly, taking his freehand in hers. An image of the glass chamber he had been trapped in, shattering, ran through her head.

Sensing what she was thinking of, the King gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You no longer have that to fear, precious thing. We are here, together, you and I. I am well, as you will be, and I don't plan to ever leave your side again."

He leaned over and kissed her lips so gently it would have felt uncharacteristic to the Sarah of 15, who had seen him as merely a villain. The Sarah of 21 knew better though, and happily moved to deepen the kiss. Then, a familiar ringing echoed into the walls of their minds, throwing them off focus.

Sarah pulled back and sighed. "Yeah, until your _mother _calls you away again, for fear that we'll consummate the bond before the wedding, and before she has time to convince you to marry a Fae instead."

"Sarah, you know I would never—"

"—I know it, you know it, even your _father_ knows it, but your mother is in utter denial, Jareth."

Jareth looked at his fiancé, her green eyes flickering with worry beneath arched eyebrows. Even in the morning hours, with her black hair mussed and her light blue nightgown twisted from wild sleep, she was beautiful to him. More beautiful than any Fae woman he had met, and there had been many in his lifetime. He knew then what he'd known since he had first stumbled upon the child actress in the park with her dog: no one but Sarah could ever hold his heart. Mother be damned.

Placing his breakfast tray aside, he stood up and leaned over her, his forehead rested upon hers and a hand tangled in her hair.

"One month, my love. One month, and we can be married, and I can finally place you where you belong: beside me on the throne, and beside me in my bed. And I intend to be selfish for another month after and keep you in my bed with me, to compensate for all the time we've been forced to wait," he growled seductively.

Sarah giggled, putting gentle hands at the back of his neck. "Why can't we just elope? That'd make things easier, and allow us to enjoy each other's company sooner," she grinned mischievously.

"Were that I could, precious, I would marry you this very second and have you this very night. But as Goblin King, as well as son to the High King and Queen, I am unfortunately forced to follow the rules of the royals. Besides, I want you completely replenished for our wedding month, which I was quite serious about."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Jareth," she whined, "I _am_ replenished. I was replenished _three days_ ago, thanks to having half your magic. And quite frankly, if I don't get out of this room soon, I'm either going to go insane, or _throttle_ you out of frustration."

He laughed at her feisty fire, a personality trait he would never grow tired of in her. "Soon, dearest. One of the healers should be by today in fact, and if he gives you a clean bill of health, you can run round the castle to your heart's content."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The jingle of magic echoed through their heads again, this time more impatiently.

"I'd best go meet them, before the woman has a grand Fae conniption. Those don't end very well, I assure you," he surmised.

Sarah smiled and nodded, pulling her lover down for one last kiss before he transported himself to Tuatha De Danaan Castle.

~SSSSSSSSSSSSS~

"My Lady, don't fidget so much. I can't tie the laces when you move like that," a little Goblinette pleaded from behind Sarah.

"I'm sorry, Harmony, but I'm just so _excited_ to be getting _out_ of this room!" Sarah squealed.

After an extensive check-up with the lead healer for the Underground, Sarah was given the clean bill of health she'd been waiting for all week. Now, Harmony, the Goblinette Jareth had assigned as Sarah's personal lady-in-waiting, fought to tie the laces of the green and white corset dress that Jareth had placed amongst Sarah's new wardrobe of clothes. She had wanted to try changing clothes by magic, the way she'd seen Jareth do once or twice, but the healer had forbade use of her magic. He wanted her old and new magic to have another day or so to mesh more firmly within her body. Putting on her Aboveground clothes would have been easier than the dress, but she knew Jareth's mother might be around and didn't want give the woman anymore reason to think her unfit for Jareth. So, Sarah was forced to get the dress on the old fashioned way, with Harmony's help.

The young, four-foot-three Goblin woman looked frail with her spindly green limbs, but each pull of the silk ties proved to Sarah how strong she really was. She even had to stretch her small stomach _out_ so she wouldn't suffocate. Once the dress had been tied, Sarah stepped into a pair of comfortable blue walking slippers and walked with Harmony down to the throne room. She looked about the high ceilinged halls and golden brown walls as one who had never looked about a real castle before. The throne room, to her surprise, was cleaner, save for a helmet or two.

"The King had us cleanup for you. Said 'a throne room should look as good as its Queen' or something of the sort. Although, when we finished, I think I heard him mumble something about 'being better off building a new one'. But that sounds like a lot of work to me."

Sarah laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he leaves it as is. It wouldn't be the throne of the Goblin King if it looked any other way."

Soon, the two found their way outside the castle entrance. Goblins of every shape and size bustled around the city beyond, cackling, fighting, and just being, well, Goblins. As they walked closer to the buildings, the Goblins caught sight of Sarah and waved to her as they passed, cheering things like, "Your Highness!", "Lady Queen!", and "Long live Queenie!"

Sarah waved back with embarrassment, then leaned in to whisper to Harmony. "Why are they calling me Queen and Highness, Harmony? Don't they know Jareth and I aren't married yet?"

"Course they do, my Lady, but they recognize the symbol you wear." Harmony pointed to the silver medallion round Sarah's neck. "Only royals of the Goblin Kingdom, chosen by the Labyrinth herself wear her symbol. And though the Fae haven't recognized you yet, here to us, we follow King Jareth and the Labyrinth, and if they decide that you're Queen, then to us you are."

"The Labyrinth, huh?"

Sarah stared off briefly at a glimpse of the magic entity's walls just beyond the Goblin City. It had been something to fear six years before, when Sarah first went through it to save Toby. But the mysterious structure, with a life of its own, had grown on her, just as the Underground had.

The two finally reached a maze of gardens to the left of the castle, something Sarah had missed during her first journey. It was a small maze, nothing as complex as the Labyrinth in structure, but it was obvious that it was meant more for beauty than complexity.

Flowers of every shape, size, color, and scent bloomed in the grasses on either side of the path and climbed up the hedge walls in intricate patterns that could only have been made by magic. There were flowers like daisies, rhododendrons, and forget-me-nots that Sarah recognized, and flowers she did not. The ones premiere only to the Faery realm smelled stronger than the Aboveground flowers. One, a pink and blue tulip-like flower with green star shapes splotched along its stem and petals, almost made Sarah light-headed when she got up close to sniff it. Harmony explained that the Faery flowers were magic grown, so they had more potent smells and brighter looks than hand grown flowers.

"The Fae have strong senses of smell, and like flowers like these because they get intoxicated from them. Your nose will grow used to them after a few more weeks."

"Speaking of which, I'll have to remember to speak to Jareth later about my stay here," Sarah muttered to herself, thinking of her family, and Toby.

Something stopped Harmony in her tracks, and Sarah turned to see the Goblinette perking her pointed ears to some unheard call. "Excuse me, Lady Sarah, but it seems the King has some need of me."

"Oh, should I go too?"

"Oh no, my Lady, stay for now and enjoy yourself. I will be back for you if he needs you," she replied, and in a blink of her purple eyes, she was gone.

Sarah sighed, wishing she didn't have to wait to practice with her own magic, but making sure to keep her wish as only a thought, not knowing what the actual wish would do. "After all, what's said is said," she whispered, smiling at the thought of her fiancé.

Making her way down the path, she soon reached an alcove with a stone bench seated amongst a large patch of flowers. Careful not to trample any, she climbed onto the bench and lay upon it, contently looking up at the orange and blue sky. Even in the midday, that same orange hue she had seen during her first run mixed with the blue waves in the air, creating something unique and beautiful in a place she once thought horrid. Out of the corner of her eye, something dark moved. Sarah snapped her head to the side and breathed with relief.

"It's only a flower," she told herself, touching the tall plant with her fingertips. It was another Underground flower, but with a strange scent that made Sarah want to laugh and cry all at once. It's black and purple petals, covered in a thin layer of velvety hairs, were in the shape of a jagged star. It was unique and alone amongst the cluster of flowers surrounding the bench, and it mesmerized her, beckoning for her to smell it a little closer.

"Lady Sarah," Harmony called from nearby, breaking Sarah's trance. "Lady Sarah?"

"Here, Harmony," she called back, sitting up as the Goblinette turned the corner to the alcove.

"There you are! I hate to cut your first day of fresh air short, but the King requests your presence at once. The High King and Queen wish to speak to you."

The time it took Sarah to maneuver her way back to the path without trampling the flowers was just enough time for her to break out in a sweat of nervousness. She took Harmony's hand and let her transport the two to the throne room, leaving the strange little black flower behind and forgotten. For now.

*Yay! So excited for this now! I'm sure you can't WAIT to see what happens. Frankly, neither can I, cause I'm making this up as I go lol. I can't say when I'll get the next chapter up though, but I'll be graduating soon so that'll free up my time. In the meantime, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND! You know it, I know it, so get to it. TTFN, Ta ta for now!*


	2. Prophecies and Monster-In-Laws

Chapter 2- Prophecies and Monster-In-Laws

Silence. That's what Sarah walked into when she and Harmony entered the throne room. Silence, and a glare from her Highness herself. It was obvious what the topic of discussion had been.

Harmony cleared her throat in the awkward quiet. "I formally present the Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth _and_ our Queen-to-be."

If looks could kill—and if she chose to, hers probably could—Queen Titania's would've sent Harmony six feet under right there. Sarah gave Harmony a hidden squeeze of thanks on her shoulder, making sure to keep her own inner smile from showing out. And from the look in Jareth's eyes, Sarah could tell he was equally pleased.

"Thank you, Harmony, you are dismissed for now," Jareth said.

"Should you need me then," she replied, before disappearing with a small pop.

"Good afternoon, your Majesties. I hope you're well today," Sarah curtseyed, her smile dripping with honey for her mother-in-law-to-be.

"Excellent well, Ms. Williams," Queen Titania replied, ice in her voice. Six days of knowing her and she still wouldn't call Sarah by her first name.

"We are both well, my dear. And I take it you are too, seeing as you're finally out of bed. I was wondering when my son would release you from your recovery," King Oberon laughed, moving to hug Sarah warmly.

Sarah smiled and returned the hug, genuinely thankful that at least _one_ of her in-laws seemed to like her. "Yes, honestly I was beginning to wonder too. The healers let me out just this morning," she replied, shooting a look at Jareth over the High King's shoulder. The prince looked away innocently.

King Oberon pulled away, holding Sarah at arm's length to look her over. "Jareth, are you sure you've been feeding her properly? She looks as thin as she did when we first met her," he asked his son.

Jareth folded his arms. "I assure you she has been _overfed_, if anything, Father. Her body just easily retains that shape."

Oberon leaned closer, hushing his voice, though it was obvious Jareth could still hear. "Between you and me, I wouldn't put it past him to have had the healer keep you longer so he could have you to himself. It's something I would do," he grinned.

Sarah giggled. "My thoughts exactly, your Highness," she smiled.

Knowing Fae history through research for her books, she knew of the great power and formidability of the High King and Queen, and had been wary of it when they had first met. But she couldn't help growing fond of the elder black-haired Fae, seeing so much of his personality in Jareth. They even shared the same eyes, though Oberon's were a vibrant green and blue instead. His square-jawed face was still young. The only real indication of his years and wisdom were the streaks of pure white running through his handsome black hair. Sarah had no doubt that when angry, the old Fae could look formidable as all get out, but his smile was as gentle and breathtaking as Jareth's.

Jareth came behind her then, his hands upon her shoulders. "Would you mind not getting me into trouble with my bride, Father?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, son. She's a good influence for you, after all. She may even get you to manage that wild mane of yours."

"I happen to like my _mane, _as you call it." Jareth smirked.

"I have to agree with him on that, your Highness. He wouldn't look like Jareth without it, really," she laughed, reaching up to tug a few strands gently, to which he gave her a playful swat.

The King smirked at the two. "What a couple we have here, I see."

"May we end all of the trivial niceties and get to the business at hand now?" Queen Titania cut in.

Sarah looked at her, just remembering she was there. She was enjoying the temporary lack of hostility aimed at her. Where King Oberon's true power was hidden behind a kinder nature, the Queen hid nothing. Sarah had seen, almost to the T, all of what she'd ever read about Titania in their first meeting with each other. It didn't help that the platinum _mane_ she loved on Jareth so much was a replica of his mother's blond curls, but Sarah was thankful that she at least hadn't given him her cold personality.

"My love, I must say that the color _shrew_ does not look good on you," Oberon replied, turning to her.

The Queen glared back at him. "I'm in no mood for your verbal war games today, my _dearest_, so I bid you not to play them."

"How is it a game I play, my _darling?_ You lose too much for it to be any kind of sport," he smirked.

The Queen's hair literally crackled around her head with power, making Sarah jump back into Jareth. "Why you—"

"—You two act as children more than I _ever_ did, even in your wiser ages," Jareth interrupted. "And don't give me that look, Mother," he held a gloved hand up to her as her face reddened. "I know the dangers of interrupting you, but I am inclined to agree with you this time. We _should_ get on with this, for we three have kingdoms to run, and my _bride_ would like to return to the fresh air I've so selfishly kept from her, I'm sure." He smiled down at her, kissing her on the cheek, which his mother readily glared at.

"Fine," she said, seating herself in Jareth's throne.

Oberon looked at her and sighed, turning to Sarah. "I apologize, child. We forget that those who do not know us well are unaccustomed to our…discussions."

The Queen made a small guttural noise at that, but everyone chose to ignore.

"So," Sarah began a little awkwardly, "What do we need to get to, exactly?"

"The prophecy that brought you here, Sarah. We wish to discuss it." Oberon explained.

"You mean the one you made after Goliath's banishment?"

"Ha! Oberon could no more _make_ a prophecy than he could write one properly," Titania answered. "No, youngling, the prophecy of the Underground was foretold long before the Underground was even a thought in anyone's mind. With all your so-called "folklore" knowledge, you'd think you'd know that."

Sarah closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. "I apologize, your Majesty, for being so ignorant of knowledge that _doesn't exist_ in my world. I promise it won't happen again," she bit back.

Oberon gave Titania a sharp look just as she opened her mouth to retort. She glared at him but closed it quickly and looked away.

"To _continue_ what I was saying, yes Sarah, the prophecy I _recited_ after Goliath's banishment. When it was foretold, it stated that someone would betray Jareth, a close friend, and he would be defeated and banished for a time. But if Jareth's magick was lost to 'one worthy of the thrones', the seal on his prison would be broken and the Underground's fate would fall to the hands of—"

"—of the Labyrinth's Champion, who would be the one and only one worthy of the thrones. You, Sarah," Jareth finished. "Do you understand?"

Slowly, the full meaning sunk into Sarah's brain. Her eyes widened. "Wait. You're saying that-that I…_both_ thrones? Me?" Both Prince and King nodded. "That can't…you're serious, aren't you? But why me? I'm a writer, I write children's books. I don't even know how to run one kingdom, let alone an entire nation!"

"That can be remedied with lessons, precious. Your life, your experience is not the issue at hand. There is…more was said in the prophecy," said Jareth.

Sarah eyed both men. "What do you mean?"

"We never read the prophecy in full. Only bits and pieces as they pertained to the present day. But yesterday, Titania and I looked it over to see if it was completed by you. The addition stated thusly: 'A final challenge will come to decide the fate of two who are Fated, before their wedding day. A heart divided, one side will win it all. Should they win, a Golden Era will last for Millennia under their rule. Should they fail, the Labyrinth will crumble, and the Underground will be no more.'" Oberon recited.

"'A heart divided'? 'One side'? What does that mean?"

"We don't know," Titania stated. "But the point to all of this is that you have been charged with becoming Queen to the Goblin throne _and _the throne of Faery, after Oberon and I become unable to rule any longer, as well as face a new challenge, should you marry Jareth," she continued. "Though that will be a long time from now, you as a human would become overwhelmed by such a task. So we are giving you this chance, my dear, to back out of it all and return home."

"Mother," Jareth looked at her with the sharpness of his father's eyes.

"Oh, come now, Jareth. She is human. We can ask no more of a human than is possible of them. Ms. Williams, I would not blame you if you wished to leave, and we would not fault you either." Titania's voice was suddenly sugary sweet.

Sarah narrowed her gaze. "And what if I don't want to?"

Now the Queen's gaze narrowed, the brief sugar gone. She stood. "You _don't_ belong here, Sarah Williams. You are human, inferior to Fae, and you will not marry _my _son if I have any say so in the matter!"

"What gives you the right? Just because you're Queen? He has his own mind, he doesn't need you to make it up for him, especially not when you choose to stand there and be unreasonable and pigheaded and treat me like some foreign sickness you wish to get rid of!" Sarah snapped. Titania's face looked about ready to steam.

"Leave at once or I will remove you!"

"I don't care how powerful you are, you will _not_ keep me from marrying your son!"

It was bold, for anyone other than Oberon, to yell at the Faery Queen herself. Perhaps too bold, Sarah thought, as she felt Titania's magick stir and fly straight towards her. It was too quick for any of them, giving Sarah only enough time to raise her arms to her face. But somehow, it was enough. Though it still managed to kick her feet out from under her, the magick bounced off her own magick-ridden arms and harmlessly into the wall across from them. Sarah looked up just as Titania was about to throw another one, but a force much greater bound her arms to her sides. Jareth pulled Sarah to her feet as she watched Oberon step ominously towards his wife.

"You've overstepped your bounds, my love. You are moments away from losing the son you so desperately wish to see married to someone else. Do you still wish to continue this?" Oberon asked with ice in his voice.

Sarah watched Titania's face go from anger to resentment, and then to resignation. "No. I don't."

Oberon released his hold, letting her slump to the ground. "Then go. Return to the library and await me there." His tone softened some.

Titania looked up at him, almost as if to protest, but something in his eyes must have stopped her. Without another word, or a glance towards her son and Sarah, she disappeared.

Oberon sighed heavily, and Sarah could almost see his built up energy sag with fatigue around him. He shook his head at the spot she had disappeared from, then looked up at Sarah and Jareth.

"I am sorry, you two. I don't know what's gotten into her as of late."

"No doubt her hate for me," Sarah stated, rubbing her aching arms.

"Such hatred is dangerous with her," Jareth said. "Father, you know that if it happens again…"

"I know, Jareth. I would do the same in your position. But this is not her hate. Of that I am sure," Oberon replied, his hand thoughtfully at his chin. "No, this is something more. I will speak with her, I promise you. I must go now, before she has time to commit any more foolishness. But Sarah, know this. You have all rights to the throne, because of the prophecy. The Fae dare not tamper with prophecy, even if we don't like it. That is why we could not help Jareth when Goliath took over the kingdom. But we did come to give you a choice. Though you will also forfeit Jareth, you may be freed from your memories, and live normally in the Aboveground. If you stay, lessons to prepare you for your role will be arranged, and you will have to face whatever is to come. Do you wish to think on it for a time?"

Sarah looked up at Jareth, then back at the King. "No, I have an answer for you now. I haven't belonged in the Aboveground since the night I beat the Labyrinth. I can't have a normal life now, with or without my memories, and I don't really want one. Especially if Jareth isn't in it. I…honestly, I don't know how much good I can do here. But this place, this world is my home now, and I'll do all I can for it. It's where I belong. " Sarah's medallion glowed with pride, and she could feel the same heat on her back as Jareth's wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing his own medallion against her.

Oberon smiled at the couple. "So. The Labyrinth knew all along whom it was choosing. And what an extraordinary choice it made." He moved to Sarah, placing two fingers over her eyes. "Then, Sarah Williams, as King of Faery, I deem you here and now, Jareth's fiancé, and the Queen-to-be." Magick spread from his fingers to the outer corners of her eyes, and she felt lines of lightning writhe from there into short curly-cues.

"This mark is like your medallion. It shows your betrothal and that you are the heiress to the throne of Faery. May you be blessed."

~JJJJJJJJJJJJJ~

After his father left, Jareth picked Sarah up bridal style, his face pale and emotionless. But inside, he was angry. Angry, frustrated, and for once, scared.

Carefully, he placed her on his throne, taking her arms in his hands. She quietly let him look over the damage. The velvet fabric was tattered where the two magicks had clashed, leaving two dark bruises, one on each arm. But thankfully there was no other damage. He sighed with relief, closing his mismatched eyes and concentrating his magic on removing the bruises.

"I'm not sorry, Jareth. For talking to your mother like that. Even if you're mad at me," Sarah stated.

"I'm not angry for that," he said, eyes still closed. "I'm angry that you took that chance, Sarah."

"I wasn't going to just let her stand there and talk to me like that. She was way out of line, trying to tell us what we can and can't do. You know me, I wasn't going to stand for that."

"What my mother did was foolish and unacceptable, but you could have been killed."

"I've read tons of stories about her, and seen "A Midsummer Night's Dream". I can handle—"

"—Sarah!" Jareth opened his eyes, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Do not think you know the Queen Titania I know. She is my mother, and a great one at that, but she is far less tame than she seems in Shakespeare's play, and far more powerful than any story could ever tell. By Fae law, she can't harm you, but she has the power and the means. The next time you test her may be your last breath."

She pushed her shoulders back defiantly. "I blocked her attack today, and I bet if I keep practicing my magic, I'd have a chance of at least standing up to her. I _won't_ let her step all over me!"

"You are only _lucky_ your powers bonded so early today. You are no match for her!"

"Are you really so afraid of her that you'd let her do whatever she wants?" she shouted.

"I'm _not_ afraid of her!"

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"You!" He shook her hard, his eyes wild. "You and your stupidity, your foolish pride, you're damned fire that _refuses_ to be drowned would take away the one wish I was ever granted by getting yourself killed!"

Sarah's eyes softened as she really heard him. "Jareth—"

"—No. Listen to me. You are the only thing I've ever been granted. My greatest wish. And I will not let you leave me, nor will I let anyone take you from me. You must _promise_ me that you will use caution, that you will not let your pride rule you and get you killed. She may very well be the challenge that could separate us. I would beg that you don't defy me on this, Sarah. Please."

She looked at him long, the tenderness in her eyes wrinkling the green and purple curly-cues, before pulling him to her with both arms around his neck. "I hear you. Alright. I'll hold back from now on. I promise you."

He held her tightly, inhaling her scent as if he couldn't breathe without it. She was his best friend, his confidante, everything he had ever dreamed of in a mate. She was all he'd ever need, and losing her had long ago been taken away as an option. Such unlikely lovers were unheard of in the Underground, and he knew others like his mother would dare to dismiss his love. But he was prepared to do whatever it took, so long as Sarah stood by his side.

She released him after a few minutes, her arms still sore and lightly bruised. Gently now, he finished healing them.

"Jareth," she began while he worked, "there's something I've been wondering about. When did you first know about the prophecy?"

"When my father recited it, after Goliath's banishment."

"Well, that means he knew about it before then, right? He and your mother?"

"Most likely, yes."

"So, why did they allow you to get married almost, what, nine times?"

He scoffed. "_Five_, thank you. And…" he stopped. "Now that you ask, I'm not sure why they did. I could be assuming they didn't know but it's…"

"Unlikely?" Sarah finished.

"Very," he said.

"You should ask King Oberon about it then."

"I intend to, I assure you," he replied, before setting back to work.

Once he was done, he had Sarah stretch her arms to make sure all the soreness was gone. When he was satisfied, he called for Harmony to return and take her to her chambers.

"The gardens will be there tomorrow, Sarah. Humor me, please. One day of excitement is enough, and my heart would benefit greatly if you would return for the day," he had said.

"Fine," she sighed. "But on one condition. You…can you take me to see Toby? I don't want to stay, I just…I want to know that he's okay, and show him that he doesn't have to worry about me."

Jareth smirked. "I had already made plans for you to visit Toby and anyone else you need to see for tomorrow, precious. We will leave right after breakfast."

Sarah smiled at him and jumped him for a hug. He spun her around, reveling in the attention and in the pleasure of a secret surprise he had in store for her.

**A/N:** AHHH! This story is proving more difficult to write than I originally anticipated (two big words back to back, yay!).

Jareth: That's no excuse for such foolishness. (You really are quite odd, aren't you?)

Me: You're back again?

Jareth: Merely to ask why I seem so sentimental and sweet in this story of yours.

Me: Because you're a big softy at heart, at least when it comes to Sarah.

Jareth: I am inclined to agree with you on that part, but can't I be the one to bind my mother? Or send her to the Bog? I heard mention of that idea at one point.

Me:…you realize that'd be like me cursing at my Mom, right? (*sees a belt whipping dangerously close to her butt*)

Jareth: (*sees a whip of ice slinging dangerously close to his*) I see your point. Carry on then.

Me: Always nitpicking me. Anyway, to all my awesome readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I PROMISE to get up the next one ASAP, and you know the deal. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND! So on that note, I'm going to bed. TTFN, Ta ta for now! ^_^


	3. Truth Be Told

Chapter 3- Truth Be Told

Sarah tried hard to fight back a giggle but failed miserably. "Do you really hate jeans that much?" she asked.

"They are more desirable on you than on me, precious. On me, they feel like…like cardboard boxes previously dampened and dried around my legs," Jareth groaned.

"This coming from the man who wears such tight breeches that they have to be modified in children's books. And you probably _magicked_ the wrong size or something," she replied, adjusting his brown leather jacket as they walked out of the alleyway.

"Glamour, precious. Though, I could grow used to the term "magicked". And I did not change the size, they are the very same size I would wear in my breeches."

"And with that, I rest my case," Sarah smiled, taking his arm and pulling him through the entrance to the House of Books Publishing Company building.

The minute she walked in, Sarah started getting a million and one looks from everyone she knew. She had counted on it though, seeing as she had been in the Underground for a week. But self-consciously, she felt for the magick on her face to make sure the marks of betrothal on her eyes were still hidden, which they were. They got into an empty elevator, which Jareth couldn't get out of fast enough (too much iron) once they made it to the floor of the Children's Books Department. The minute they stepped off, almost everyone came running.

"Sarah?"

"Sarah, you're okay!"

"Where have you been, everyone's been worried sick!"

"We didn't know what happened."

"Oh, Sarah, who's the cute guy, huh?"

"You know Marie's going to kill you, right?"

And just then, said best friend Marie came pushing through the crowd and threw her arms around the published author.

"Sarah! Oh my God, I thought someone had kidnapped you or something, you had me worried sick!" Marie mumbled into Sarah's jacket.

Sarah hugged her back warmly. "Oh Marie, I'm so sorry I worried you."

Marie pulled back a little to look her over. "Are you okay? I mean, what happened? Your parents and I have been looking all over for you, and…" Marie stopped when she noticed Jareth. "Sarah…" she spoke slowly, her eyes locked on him.

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other, then back at Marie. He still looked vaguely similar to the Goblin King sketches from the presentation Sarah had made the week before, except that his hair was tame for once, pulled back in a gentleman's tail, and the Fae markings were missing. Not to mention his human attire; skinny jeans, button-down shirt, leather jacket and all. Everyone else seemed blinded by the disguise. But Sarah could see from Marie's face that she knew.

"Don't say anything," Sarah whispered into her friend's ear. "I have _a lot _to tell you, but it'll have to wait, okay?"

Marie nodded, her eyes still on Jareth, before she shook herself. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Uh, okay, alright everyone, Sarah's back, she's alive, so you can go back to work now. Come on, you know books don't publish themselves around here," she said, shooing all the people back to their desks.

Sarah sighed with relief, before taking Jareth's hand and heading to the office of the Heads of the Department.

After a sturdy knock on the door, Sarah heard a girlish yelp and quick shuffling movements inside, before a male voice shouted for her to come in. Opening the door, it was obvious from the ruffled papers on Alex Candor's desk and the flushed look of Mindy Rollins' face who Mindy had been "negotiating" with for her current position. And to Sarah's satisfaction, Mindy's face flushed an even deeper red when she saw who had walked in.

"Sarah! My God, we were frantic about you around here!" Alex stated, coming from around his desk to greet her.

"I'm fine, Alex. I just…went away for a while. I, uh," she looked back at Jareth with a smirk, "needed some inspiration to finish the next set of stories. But, I'm back, and there's something important I need to talk to you about."

"Excuse me?" Mindy said, rising from her desk. "You disappear after that little show you put on at the presentation, come back in here after a week and give _that_ as an excuse? That is not acceptable, Ms. Williams. We need more than that. And who the hell is this? He doesn't belong in here. This is a private matter."

Sarah set her jaw and gave Mindy a look that made her as pale as lace. "Not that it's any of your business, _Mindy_, but this is my boyfriend, Jason Kingsley. He's also who I would like to have as a model for what the Goblin King should look like." She turned to Alex. "Marie already has an idea of what I want for it, so I'd like her to draw it, if that's okay."

Alex was about to speak when Mindy cut him off. "_He's_ supposed to be your model for the Goblin King? He doesn't even _look_ like a King. His face is all wrong for it. Besides, the sketch you had the last time looked like a 70's rock band reject, and this man looks much more decent than that. You'd be doing such a handsome thing an injustice, Sarah," she said, blatantly switching from insulting to flirting.

Jareth squeezed Sarah's hand as he felt her magick bristle, then gave Mindy a wan smile. "Ms. Rollins, I assure you that I am honored that Sarah has asked me to model for such a character as the Goblin King. He seems quite a decent creature to me, not at all 70's rock band. And I'm fairly sure that few reading this will be old enough to recognize a 70's rock band as well as you would," he smirked.

Sarah felt the greatest thrill at seeing Mindy grind her teeth. "Well, do you know what I think?"

"No, Mindy, and I don't particularly care, because as far as I'm concerned, you aren't worthy of the chair you're sitting in, and you're certainly not worthy of giving _any_ kind of critic for my works. So do the world a favor and shut up!" Sarah snapped.

Both Mindy and Alex looked openly shocked, while Jareth's face was more than pleased with his fiancé.

"Ho-how dare you!" Mindy sputtered. "Consider yourself _fired_, Sarah, once I tell the higher-ups about this!"

"Don't bother. That's what I came to talk to you about. This will be the last set in my Labyrinth series. I've already finished the written part and the sketches for Marie to follow with the pictures, and I plan to mail them to you within the next few days."

"Wait, Sarah." Alex reached out to grab Sarah's arms but the look on Jareth's face made him think twice. "Sarah, you can't go. Look, if you're worried about last week between you and Mindy, I—"

"Alex, I'm leaving because I have to. Because I'm not going to stay and pretend that it's okay for people like you to _let_ people like Mindy into a place where only real writers and editors deserve to be. I write because it's what I love to do, and I've stayed because of that, but now," she looked at Jareth behind her and smiled, "now I have something I love more."

Alex's face was tense. "I won't allow this. You have a contract, Sarah—"

"A contract my father read through very well for me. I have to provide you with whatever works you request of me once I've received the royalties that go into making it, and if I don't, I have to pay the royalties back in full or you can take me to court. I'm sending you everything you'll need within the week. If you don't get it, feel free to hunt me down, you know where I live. But once it's in your hands, my obligations are null and void. And if I choose to end the contract, I can."

"You—"

"Alex." Sarah put a hand on his shoulder. "You and I have been friends for years. I don't blame you for anything, and I certainly don't want to end on bad terms. But you have to let me go. I could've just run and not come back, but I didn't want to do that to you or Marie. _This_ is the way things are done, and this is the way I'm doing them. So please, let me go on a good note."

Alex stared at her for a time, then sighed. "It's not fair, you know. You're one of the best writers we've got."

She smiled and shrugged. "That's just the way it is."

As Sarah and Jareth turned to leave, she saw Mindy open her mouth to say something, but Sarah shot her the most gloriously evil glare in existence and shut her right up. The minute they were outside, she saw several people walking around nonchalantly, but she could tell they had been eavesdropping at the frosted door. Marie stood by her desk near the front as the two approached her.

"Marie, I need you to draw an illustration of the Goblin King based on him," Sarah pulled Jareth in front of her. "Could we do it now?" she asked, giving her a "somewhere private so we can talk" look.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll get my supplies," she replied, still looking at Jareth strangely. They all went over to an empty meeting room, Marie locking it behind them. "Okay Sarah, what the hell is going—Ah!" Marie yelped as she turned around.

Standing beside Sarah was no longer Jason Kingsley, but the Goblin King himself, standing in the same regalia he had worn the first time Sarah met him. The two looked at each other knowingly and smirked at Marie's face.

"You-you're the-the…but it can't be you…you-you don't exist! It was just Sarah's—"

"—I can assure you, Ms. Marie, that I am no illusion," Jareth said. Suddenly, he was by Marie's side, her hand in his, and he lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss on it. "I am Jareth, King of the Goblins and heir to the throne of Faery. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Marie's face was priceless; a mix between the face you get when someone pops out behind something and scares you, and awe at meeting someone famous. She looked over at Sarah with confused brown eyes and Sarah shrugged, still grinning.

"I told you so."

~LLLLLLLLLLLLL~

Sarah's car was still at her apartment, since Jareth had transported them to the building with magick. So, after a little convincing and a few summoned crystals and Goblins, Sarah got Marie to drive them to her parent's house. Well, Sarah actually ended up driving, since Marie was so focused on asking Jareth a million questions that she almost drove them into another car before they even got out of the parking garage. The ride was comical, holding Jareth's hand as he sat rigidly in the passenger seat of the iron vehicle and listening to Marie distract him with question after question, all of which he answered as truthfully as he could. The funniest part was when Jareth slipped up and called Sarah his betrothed.

"What?" Marie had shouted.

"Jareth! We were supposed to wait until we got to my parent's house so we could tell all of them," Sarah reprimanded.

"I am sorry, my love, but it's just not every day that I get to say that, you know."

"You've said it to seven other women before me!"

"_Five_, thank you, and I wasn't happy about it, I assure you. Besides, you act as if you haven't had beaus of your own."

"I _haven't_, not fiancés anyway. And Goliath doesn't count, he was—"

"What did you say?"

"…Nothing."

"No, as in Goliath the man we just _destroyed,_ Goliath?"

"Purified!"

"What the bloody hell ever, he asked you to marry him?"

"Not in those words, and obviously I said no! Why are you getting so worked up over it, he's dead!"

"Well, I feel I should know when _my_ Queen-to-be receives an invitation of marriage from someone other than me."

"Oh, like how you should've told me about the seven women you came close to marrying?"

"_Five!"_

"Hey!" Marie shouted, silencing the two. "Can we slow it down for the clueless one in the back please?"

As Sarah pulled up to the house, the first thing she saw was Toby's face in the living room window. His chin rested on his arms, a gray, worried look on his face. Like he was waiting for something, or someone, but wasn't sure they were coming. She watched the confusion flash on his face as she drove Marie's car into their driveway. He had met Marie before, but she only came when Sarah was around. But the minute Sarah emerged from the driver's side door, his whole face lit up and chased away the gray. She smiled as she watched him disappear from the window and reappear at the door.

"Sarah!" he screamed in his little voice, running in bare feet down the walkway and straight into her legs.

Sarah picked up the little boy and hugged him fiercely, swinging him around. "Toby! Oh, I missed you so much!"

"I knew you'd come back! I knew it, cause the Goblins told me, Sarah!" he chattered in her ear excitedly.

"They did?" she smiled, shooting a grateful look at Jareth. "So you know what's going on for the most part?" Toby nodded his little blond head. "Well, I'm glad they told you, cause I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Mommy and Daddy were worried though. They didn't believe me when I told them."

"Sarah?"

Sarah looked up to see her stepmother in the doorway, followed by her father. The two came running down the walkway, embracing Sarah and Toby in a group hug.

"Oh Sarah, we were terrified something had happened to you!" Karen cried into her stepdaughter's arm.

"Sarah, where have you been? No one's seen you in a week, we even called the police!" said her father.

"I'll explain everything, but let's go inside first, okay? There's someone I want you to meet," she replied, looking over at Jareth.

~UUUUUUUUUUUUU~

Jareth and Sarah had decided ahead of time that the best thing to do was tell them the truth. By Fae law, because they were Sarah's family and friends, as long as she knew she could trust them, they were allowed to be told. Though Sarah could have had Jareth erase everyone's memories of her, which he did for any children that wound up in his care, they both knew she'd never be able to live without ever being able to see Toby again.

It took about an hour and a half to explain the full story of Sarah's adventures to them, Jareth changing form and Sarah removing the cover from her marks so they would believe. Toby was ecstatic to have the Goblin King as his big brother-in-law, while her parents sat on the couch trying to take everything in. Jareth suggested Toby take he and Marie outside to meet Arthur, the new dog, which Toby happily agreed to, latching onto his hand as Marie followed behind. Sarah looked over at her parents pensively from her chair.

"I-I know it's a lot to take in—"

"—A lot to take in? Sarah, yo-you were a single, normal adult woman with an apartment and a job when you left here. And yo-you disappear for week, come back with a-a magical King who is suddenly your fiancé, and you're to be a Queen and…th-this is more than a lot to take in, sweetheart," her father said, his face rather flustered.

"Sarah, he-he isn't making you do any of this, is he?" Karen asked.

"No, of course not. I promise. I didn't plan for any of this either, guys. This started years ago, and I hadn't seen him in years because of what Goliath did. But, I do love him. Very much so. I feel more like myself around him, around the Goblins and the people of the Underground. And I can't imagine not having him or them in my life now.

Her stepmother's face softened. "You're happy then?"

A sweet smile came over Sarah's face in answer.

Karen nodded understanding, then took her husband's hand. "Robert, this…it's going to take some getting used to this, but if she's happy, then…"

Robert sighed, rubbing his free hand over a tired face. He looked at his daughter, the little girl who used to love being swung around in his arms. "You're not so little anymore, are you?" he muttered to himself. "This-this isn't something I can accept right away, Sarah. It's…there's still so much to take in. But…it seems we owe this-this Jareth for a lot more than we knew. So, for you, we'll give him a chance."

"But, but," Karen began, raising her hands to stop Sarah as she moved forward to hug them. "If we allow this, we have to be allowed to come to this-this Underground and see for ourselves exactly where this man is taking you."

"Uh, I don't think—"

"—you'll want to come just yet. I'll need a day to have my Goblins set up the guest wing for you," Jareth broke in, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Jareth?" Sarah raised an eyebrow, questioning him silently.

He only smirked and continued. "I apologize. Toby, Ms. Marie and I were just heading in when I overheard."

"'Overheard' my butt," Sarah thought.

"As it is, our laws in Faery prohibit humans from being in the Underground unless they are running the Labyrinth, or living in the castle of a ruling family, thereby under their protection."

"You mean they can come live with us?" Sarah gasped.

"Only if they wish it so."

Sarah looked to them expectantly, but the look on her parents' faces stamped on her own excitement.

"Sarah, we'd love to be with you wherever you go, but we have lives here sweetheart. I can't just up and leave my firm, and Karen can't leave her job either," said her father.

"And Toby has friends here, we can't just uproot him," added Karen.

"But I wanna go with Sarah! I wanna go to the Underground!" Toby cried, running into his big sister's lap.

"Oh Toby," Sarah cooed, comforting him.

"If we can't come see you, can't you just come visit us?" Marie asked.

"We will have little time for it, preparing for the wedding and the coronation. That and time can run differently in the Underground, depending on its mood."

"Wait just a moment," Robert snapped, standing up. "Are you telling me you're taking my daughter away to a place where I can't see her because _time_ is moody?"

"Dad," Sarah began, knowing who he was talking to.

"It's alright, Sarah. No, Mr. Williams, I am merely saying that if you can't live with us in the Underground, then you can't see her by legal means. So, we'll have to do things my way."

The King regally pulled a crystal bubble out of the air. Then, looking around, he moved to the first mirror he saw, the one beside the front door, and pushed the bauble into it. The mirror's surface shimmered like lake water. The Labyrinth's expansive mass flashed in the surface briefly, before the mirror stilled itself and returned to normal.

"Sarah, you remember this little trick, don't you? Care to explain?"

Sarah smiled appreciatively at him as she walked over. "This is how I used to call Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus."

"Didus?" Toby asked, wandering behind her.

"Didymus, squirt. You'll get it one day," Sarah laughed. "All you guys have to do, when I go back, is call for me, or Jareth if I don't answer, while standing in front of the mirror. I know I can come through this way, but how are they supposed to come to me, Jareth?"

"It's always worked both ways, Sarah. You and your friends just never tried it. All you have to do when they call is tell them that you need them, and the mirror's magick will transport them to you."

"What if someone who isn't them accidentally says my name?"

"It will only respond to their voices, the way I made it. And Marie, a matching mirror has been sent to your home as well."

Suddenly, Jareth felt small arms wrap around his leg.

"Thank you, Mr. Goblin King!" Toby smiled up at him.

Jareth picked his mini-me up and smiled back. "You are quite welcome, Mr. Toby."

~JJJJJJJJJJJJJ~

Jareth was expecting happiness at the surprise he had given the Williams family. He was expecting Sarah to be overjoyed that they could visit, that she wouldn't have to give them up to be with him (though he was sure she thought she'd have to and had already made the choice). He was hopeful even for a kiss. Instead, he was punched in the arm.

"Sarah, I do expressly recall stating how _little_ I enjoy that the last time you attempted it. Especially when it's uncalled for," he said, closing her apartment door behind him. Jareth had transported them to Sarah's place so they could pick up the last of the series to the Labyrinth children's books and send them by magick to Marie's house.

"Oh, you deserve it. Why didn't you tell me they could come see us, Jareth? I would've liked to know that little tidbit of information," she replied, disappearing into her bedroom for a moment before coming back out with a wide, brown leather bag.

"I didn't realize it was cruel of one to provide a surprise to someone they love. I'll make sure not to do it again."

She glared. "That's not fair, you're guilting me."

"The only guilt I'm causing you to feel is the guilt that already exists beneath the surface," he smirked, taking hold of the bag.

She laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

Then, with Jareth's help, the two sent the bag off to the little brick red house with the blue and white dining room table Sarah remembered from her many visits. Once it was gone, she wrapped her arms around Jareth's waist and held him.

"So I suppose I should thank you now and tell you what a wonderful fiancé you are and how incredible you look in jeans."

"That would be quite enjoyable, but out of character for one as stubbornly smart as you."

"Damn straight," she giggled.

Jareth loved hearing her laugh, especially when he caused the sound. He stole a kiss from her happy lips, reveling in their velvety feel until she pulled away.

"This could be dangerous, you know. Especially if we're not supposed to consummate the marriage until after the wedding," she hummed seductively into his ear.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure it doesn't get that far, won't we?" he replied, before kissing down the side of her throat.

He could practically hear her purring from the attention, her nails sliding lightly over the skin at the back of his neck. When he licked at the lobe of her ear, he heard her choke back a moan. When he bit it, it was forced up like flames from a match. Then, she bit his ear back…at the tip. That was all she wrote.

Sarah found herself on the couch again, Jareth looming on top with a lusty look in his eyes. He took her lips to his, stealing her breath away with the passion in his kiss. She opened her mouth to let his tongue slip past and play tongue war with him. Her chest heaved into his, her body demanding more skin, more contact. Just as Jareth's hand slipped up her shirt and Sarah's fingers had unbuttoned three of the buttons on his shirt, a blast of wind from out of nowhere pulled the two apart, planting Jareth gracelessly on his ass over in the kitchen area and Sarah near the closed balcony door.

Sarah pushed herself up, blowing hair out of her face. "Jareth. I love you, but I may kill that woman if I ever get the chance."

She heard Jareth right himself behind the island in her kitchen and stand. "Not before I throw her headfirst into the Bog."

**A/N:** Haha! Oh goodness, what drama ensues when you have the Goblin King as a fiancé.

Just for the record, I don't claim to know anything about the contracts between a publishing company and an author, so if I have it wrong, tough cookies.


	4. Shadowed Dreams

Chapter 4- Shadowed Dreams

Sarah sped through the trees, filling the forest around her with laughter. She called out to the man running in front of her, telling him to slow down. He laughed in response and turned his wildly blond head to look back at her, a playful gleam in his mismatched eyes. As she got closer to him, she reached out to catch him in their chase. But her eyes missed the root protruding from the ground and she tripped, falling into darkness.

With quick reflexes, she grabbed onto the edge, wrenching fingers into the dirt to keep from falling into the ebony chasm that yawned out below her.

"Jareth! Help me!" she screamed. She tried to pull up, but the earth around her fingers began to crumble. Her medallion blinked with white light in response to the danger, but above her was only silence.

"Jareth!" she called again. A bloody scream was her answer.

Her heart tightened as she saw a shadow spread over her. The next few moments were in slow motion, Jareth falling past her as if he were flying. She even thought she saw his owl wings spread out across his back for a moment. Except that the wings were red as blood, soaking through the back of his shirt as he kept on falling. She couldn't register what was happening fast enough to grab for him. But by the time she did, he was far beyond her reach.

"Jareth?" she whispered, afraid to believe what her eyes had just seen. "Jareth?" she screamed.

Suddenly, another shadow was above her. She looked up to see a dark form standing by her hands, a bloodied knife in its hand. The face of the stranger was hidden, but its teeth glared at her in a cold, icy grin.

"Fall, Sarah," it spoke, its voice familiar. "Fall to your despair, unworthy Queen," it laughed, kicking her hands off the edge.

Sarah tumbled backward into nothingness, too far into shock to scream. Her limbs felt heavy as she sped down, tears stinging her eyes and drying in the air. Her mind began to shut down, as if a heavy weight had begun to crush her, till she couldn't breathe.

_Wake up, Sarah…_

She shut her eyes, her lungs closing.

_Wake up, wake up!_

The medallion she had forgotten on her chest glowed brighter as something pulled her back.

"Sarah, wake up!" Jareth yelled.

Sarah sat up in bed, gasping for the breath her lungs had blocked off for what seemed like hours. As she took in gulps of the Aboveground morning air, her eyes fell to her medallion, glowing and lighting up the dark room, and then lifted up to Jareth, whose medallion was also glowing. His eyes held the panicked feeling she felt in her chest.

Without a word, she threw her arms around him and cried, rubbing her hands all through his hair and over his face and back, as if to reaffirm he was really there. Refusing to loosen her hold for several minutes, Jareth held her to him, rocking her back and forth to sooth her and himself as well. It had been a nightmare for him when his medallion awoke him to danger, and he found her not breathing beside him. She had obviously been seeing something terrifying in her dreams that had to do with him. The trouble was, when she finally calmed down, she had no recollection of what it was.

~JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS~

Jareth woke up later to the smell of food nearby. He wasn't sure of the time, but his eyes opened to a sunny day peeking in from Sarah's window. A soft breeze blew his hair into his face, and he reached up to push it back.

"Morning, Goblin King," Sarah greeted from the doorway.

He lowered his hand and turned onto his back to look at her. She was still in one of her Aboveground nightgowns, a long blue one with the sleeves now rolled back, no doubt to make it easier to cook. In her hands she held a long wooden tray table with plates of pancakes, eggs and bacon on it, as well as two glasses of apple juice and milk.

"I figured since you've been bringing me breakfast in bed all week that I'd return the favor," she smiled gently.

He smiled back, sitting up to take the tray from her as she moved to his side. "I am honored to have you cook for me, precious. Thank you."

Sarah grinned wider, moving around to the other side of the bed and sitting beside him. "I'm glad. It's actually been a while since I cooked for myself too. I usually just eat small microwaveable things, cause I never have the time to make a full-on meal."

"You should do it more often, I think. This tastes quite wonderful, despite being out of practice," he replied.

Sarah giggled, placing a piece of bacon in her mouth. Jareth looked down at her as he took in a forkful of pancakes. She was smiling, but her eyes were circled, even dulling the look of her betrothal marks, and the whites of them were reddened.

"Sarah," he began, swallowing the bit of pancake, "how long have you been up, exactly?"

She looked up at him, a little surprised. But she should've known he would see. She sighed, putting down her forkful of eggs.

"Since I woke up from that dream. I couldn't go back to sleep. I was afraid I-I'd have another one."

"Have you remembered any of it?"

"No, and that's what bothers me the most. I mean, I've had trouble remembering dreams before now, before I came back to the Underground, but even then I could remember bits and pieces every time. With this it's-it's like I didn't dream at all. Like I didn't even fall asleep, really. I remember lying down with you beside me, then there was a long darkness, and the next thing I know I couldn't breathe and you were screaming at me to wake up. This is…something's just not right here, I feel it."

"I fear you may be right, my heart. I will consult Father about this when we return today with your things, I promise. But for now, you must get some rest."

"But Jareth—"

"—Do you trust me?"

Sarah looked up at him, caught off guard. "Of course I do."

He placed a gentle arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Then trust I will never let anything happen to you. I would do anything for your sake, my love."

"Except move the stars," she smirked.

"Would you like me to move them for you?"

She shook her head. "They're perfect the way they are. Why move them?"

"Precisely," he smiled. "Now, rest your weary eyes, Sarah. I will wake you when we must ready ourselves to return," he spoke softly, waving a hand over her face. And just like that, Sarah slept, her head nestled gently on Jareth's shoulder.

Jareth watched her, deep in his thoughts. It bothered him, the coincidences piling up around this. How Sarah's strange dream amnesias had begun when his father and mother were still the only ones who knew the last part of the prophecy. Even more suspicious was how this particular incident occurred just after they had briefly invoked his mother's anger. Recalling his undignified _displacement_ into the kitchen the night before made him fight the urge to send her magically to his Bog. In all seriousness though, he knew what would have to be done if this turned out to be his mother's doing, and he prayed to all who would hear that it wouldn't come to that.

~LLLLLLLLLLLLL~

Sarah had made it clear to him that she wanted to take care of a few more things in the Aboveground before going home, including ending the contract on her apartment and packing up her things. Though he was growing tired of wearing his disguise and shielding himself from all the iron in her world, hearing her call the Underground home made it easier to allow her extra time.

So, as the sun rose higher in the sky, Jareth attempted to wake her up so she could begin the last of her preparations. To which she strongly protested by promptly whacking him in the face before burying her head deep within the pillows again. Rather than endure more abuse at her sleepy hands, he reasoned to take her home and return with her another day. Besides, he had questions burning in his mind that needed to be answered.

Once he had tucked Sarah into the bed in her chambers, calling Harmony to watch over her until he returned, he made his way to the Library. Inside, he passed quickly by the thousands of shelves of Fae history and folklore, making his way to a shelf in the far back, the only one shaped like a door.

"You need not find me there, son."

Jareth stopped and spun to his left to find King Oberon lounging in one of the reading chairs, a book in hand and a pair of reading glasses at the tip of his nose. "Should I be surprised that you are here?" he asked.

"Well, that all depends," Oberon began, giving him a look over the rim of his glasses. "How long have I been your father?"

"I lost count after the two hundredth year," Jareth smirked wryly.

Oberon returned the smirk, reminded of how like each other they were. "I presumed when I felt your presence back in Faery that you would come looking for me to discuss your mother after last night's…mishap."

Jareth scoffed at his father's choice of words. "Where is she?"

"In the Skylands Kingdom, having celebratory tea with Queen Clariel in honor of their newest babe. Fear not, we are safe to have full and honest disclosure, as we always have, Jareth."

Taking his word, Jareth seated himself on the chair across from him and proceeded to tell the High King of the dream incidents Sarah had been having as of late, relating his suspicions towards his mother as well. The High King moved to reply, but Jareth stopped him.

"Before you try to defend her integrity, Father, there is something I must ask. The five marriages and engagements I went through. Did you or Mother know of Sarah's part in the prophecy before then?"

To this, Oberon's face remained stoic, but his eyes flashed with a hint of guilt, something no one would have seen, save for his closest kin. And Jareth saw it well. He sat in silence, waiting for his father to speak.

"Your mother…she may be many things, but…all she ever wanted was the best for you."

"So you did know. And you said nothing."

Oberon shook his head. "We did not know if it spoke of a _human_ or a _Fae_. The part about it being a Champion of the Labyrinth was even unclear back then. Prophecies are often ambiguous that way. I cared not what race you would wed, but your mother…when she realized the implications and saw how deeply in love you were falling for the world of the humans, she insisted we try to help the prophecy along by finding you a bride, claiming it would be best for you to marry royalty and bring better relations with surrounding kingdoms. She looked for the best to pair you with, looked for years. And yes, I let her. In my foolishness, I turned a blind eye to her lies and hoped destiny would right it. But you were _destined_ to love humans because you were _destined_ to meet Sarah."

"Why send _me_ to run the Underground, the Goblin City? Why make me King here in this place if Mother only wanted me to consummate with a Fae woman?"

"I did it against your mother's wishes. If you will recall, she did not attend your coronation. I made an excuse for her, but the truth is she wanted nothing to do with it. But I knew, after that last failed marriage, that you would never marry a Fae princess. Your love of a world most Fae here hate was greater than your love of your own people. So I took it upon myself to do what I thought was best."

Jareth sighed, running a tired hand through his gold locks. "I suppose I should thank you then, since it allowed me to know Sarah. But Mother…I do not understand her hatred towards her. She never showed such hatred to the few humans that live among us."

"I fear Titania may have developed some bias against the humans like others of our race, but I find it hard to believe. Before you were even a thought in our eyes, when we were first crowned after the Great Wars, she was one of the greatest advocates for peaceful co-existence with the human world. Lady Elinia, Queen of the Eastern Starlands, was treated terribly when King Claudus brought her here from the Aboveground to marry him. It was your mother who silenced the curses and stood beside her on equal ground. They used to be the best of friends. So all of this…it is strange to me."

"Will she not tell you what is wrong?"

Oberon shook his black hair to the side. "She only says Sarah is not good enough."

"Sarah is better than most Fae princesses in this land!" Jareth argued.

"I have no doubt of it, my son, I assure you," Oberon replied. Watching him rub his eyelids, Jareth could see a hint of his father's ancient age showing through his exhaustion. "I don't believe your mother would go as far as setting deadly dreams for Sarah. She is adamant on her decision, but not stupid. It would be against all our codes to harm someone without just cause, especially a child of the prophecy."

"Father, considering the circumstances and the Fae in question, I don't think I can discount her so quickly."

"And I would be a fool of a King to have you do so, son. But I do want to suggest something else. Sarah wishes to learn to be a proper Queen, correct? Well, who better to be her advisor than another Queen?"

Now, Jareth had mastered the expressionless look after millennia of practice, even around his parents (though they always knew how he felt despite). But he had begun to pick up certain expressions from being around Sarah, and hearing his father's suggestion brought one out. A well-groomed eyebrow lifted up to meet his forehead as his head cocked down towards his chest, as if looking over the rim of a pair of glasses.

"What mind-hindering drugs have you been ingesting?"

And though Jareth found nothing funny in his insinuation, his father burst heartily at it, warm laughs bouncing happily off the walls around the library. Jareth glared at him, which only made him laugh harder than he had in years. After a few minutes his laughter died down to a low chuckle as he fought for breath, gently wiping the smiling tears from his eyes and commenting how it had been centuries since he'd laughed like that. Assuring his son that he was not on any sort of Fae high, once he had the breath to, Oberon explained that—while dangerous to put two such strong-willed women in one place for more than a few minutes—keeping an eye on both women would be better done with the two in the same vicinity. And getting to know Sarah better may just be what Titania needs to have a change of heart, or bring the true problem to light.

Jareth still looked apprehensive on the matter, but Oberon could see the wheels of logic turning in his head. Finally, he nodded in agreement, adding as a stipulation that a charm be made to protect Sarah from Titania's magick, should she foolishly try to attack her again. King Oberon pulled a bracelet of spun silver from his robes, the baubles on it made of clear crystal with sparks of color flitting lively around inside.

"This holds small wisps of my purest magick, as well as a hint of your mother's I…borrowed from her. As long as Lady Sarah wears it, Titania's magick will hold no effect on her."

Jareth took the magick bracelet in a gloved hand, careful not to let it touch the skin of his wrists. A magick as powerful as that, made for such a specific purpose, would be muddled if it came in contact with another magical being before reaching its intended user. As Jareth stood to leave, he turned back to his father.

"If we find that she _is_ the threat Sarah and I must face, do I have your permission to…."

"If it is Titania, I will take care of her myself," Oberon replied, disappearing with the echo of his last words.

Walking back towards the side of the library leading to his castle, Jareth sighed with the weight of worry on his shoulders. Not to mention the weight of his next and possibly most dangerous task: telling Sarah she would be taking lessons with his mother.

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, months of inactivity and only two chapters to show for it. The plot for this has gotten more complex than originally planned in my head, so I'm seriously beginning to debate whether or not to keep writing this. I hate incomplete stories, especially if their mine, but I'm at a road block with this one. Please leave me a comment or two to make me feel better. Ya'll KNOW how much I love constructive criticism ^_^. But, until next time (hopefully not too long), read away, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND ( hint hint), and TTFN, TaTa for now! ^_^


	5. Magick of a Champion

Chapter 5- Magick of a Champion

When he heard the sharp knock on the door, Hoggle jumped, almost dropping his plate of food. The waves of blue and black had already befallen the sky. He had completed all his work for the day, so he knew it couldn't be the King coming to complain about something. And it was too late for Didymus or Ludo to be stopping by. Putting his plate down, he cautiously walked toward the door as another knock sounded.

"Who is that?" he shouted.

"It's me, Hoggle," a voice answered from the other side.

Recognizing it, the old dwarf quickly unlatched his locks and pulled the door open to let Sarah in.

"Sarah? What're ya doin here so late?" Hoggle closed the door and turned to watch Sarah pace like an angry cat back and forth in his small sitting room. She was wearing the strange clothing he had grown accustomed to seeing her in from her Aboveground home, a cloak thrown over. He surmised that she and the King had returned from their trip back there not too long ago.

"Sorry, I just…I needed to come and vent to someone." Her voice was tight, nowhere near as gentle as it usually was when she spoke to him.

"Everything alright?"

And suddenly, she was back to her sixteen-year old self, as she sat in one of his chairs with crossed arms and a pout to rival Toby's. "Depends on your definition," she answered.

"_Sarah, please calm down, I—"_

"_Calm down? Calm down?" _

_Sarah stared at the Goblin King incredulously. Not long after he'd come back to find her awake in her bedroom, he'd given her the news. Should he really be surprised that she'd jumped up angrily to protest all the reasons why that could not happen? She thought not. _

"_Jareth, you are standing there, with far too much calm for my liking, telling me that your _mother_ will be my advisor, and you want me to calm down?" _

"_Yes, because I am fairly certain your tirade is frightening Harmony," Jareth said, shifting his eyes to the left._

_In the corner nearest the door, where she'd retreated when Sarah had started lashing out, stood the little Goblinette, her hands shifting nervously around each other at her chest. She visibly flinched as Sarah's eyes fell on her. Sarah sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. _

"_I'm sorry, Harmony, I didn't mean to scare you. C-could you give us a minute, please sweetie?"_

"_O-of course, my Queen. Should you need me…." _

_Once she'd disappeared, Jareth turned back to Sarah, but she held up a hand. _

"_Nope. No, don't even try, because there's not one thing you can say to make this better. So I'm going to take a walk to "calm down" like you keep telling me to do before I explode, though if me exploding was your goal all along, I'm sure your mother will take care of that for you before the end of the month. Hell, before the week is out." She strode over to the wardrobe across from the bed and pulled out a green cloak._

"_Precious, stop, please—"_

"_Jareth," Sarah turned to him as he moved to stop her, the fury he had seen directed at Mindy over 24 hours ago now directed at him. "Follow me, and you will get a fireball up your arse. And don't think I won't figure out how to make that happen." _

_With that, she turned on her heel and transported herself out of Jareth's sight._

"Ya managed to figure out how to transport yerself with magic already?" Hoggle asked with some astonishment at the end of her story.

She shrugged. "I guess so. I wasn't really thinking about it at the time, I was so mad. I just wanted to get away from there and then I just…was."

Hoggle chortled with laughter, almost falling back in the rocking chair he had chosen once Sarah had situated herself in a smaller wooden chair by the fireplace. "Ya-ya threatened to…and then ya-ya did something like that on yer own like you've done it yer whole life…ha ha!"

Sarah rarely heard Hoggle laugh like that so, despite her mood, she found it hard to keep from cracking a smile at the jovial goblin before her. "Out of everything I just told you, that's what you focus on? And why exactly is that so funny?" she asked with a giggle.

Hoggle clutched the threadbare shirt of his chest, struggling to breathe slowly and calm his laughter. "Yer a human of Aboveground, Sarah. Lots of the Fae down here thinks humans is too feeble-minded to control magic, let alone use it properly. They'd keel over in their fancy ol' chairs knowin ya managed to do it all by yerself! Not to mention there isn't too many who can threaten the King and not wind up in the Bog! But he must really cares bout ya."

"Tch. If he cared so much, he wouldn't have me being advised by Mommy Dearest. I'm telling you, she has it out for me, Hoggle."

"I don't envy ya, that's for sure. The High Queen's got a temper on her, more so than Jareth. But at least ya seems to have gotten the High Kings' favor." Hoggle motioned to the Marks of Betrothal on her eyes.

Sarah touched them lightly and sighed. "But that won't help me gain _her_ favor. The King says she doesn't hate me, but I can't imagine what other reason she could have for trying to make me miserable every chance she gets! It's actually not fair for once, Hoggle, it's not just me."

"Well, what'd King Jareth say was the reason for choosin her as yer advisor?"

"Umm…." Sarah blanched. She had been so angry at the news that she hadn't even bothered to listen to Jareth's reasoning.

"I'm sure he's a got a good reason for it, if ya'd listen to him. I don't think he'd want anything to happen to ya or Queen Titania. He's gotta know that, with the both of ya in the same room alone, yer liable to kill each other."

"Why are you defending him, Hoggle?"

"Jareth's a rat in my book, but yer my friend, and he takes good care of ya. So he can't be all bad. But don't tell him I said so, got it?"

She smiled and nodded. The two talked for another hour before Hoggle insisted she return to the castle before it got too dark and the King came looking for her. As much as he wanted to see his friend carry out her threat of butt burning, he didn't want his house getting caught in the magic crossfire. Sarah bade him farewell and left for the castle.

Though night was falling fast, she wanted more time to think, so she detoured herself through the Labyrinth's open entrance. She grinned as her eyes met the slimy, gray-brown walls that stretched on either side of her for miles. It may not have been the prettiest sight, but it was better than the lie Goliath had fabricated—lies that had wound up being more dangerous than on her first run. Gingerly, she touched the dry vines that, though they looked dead, still seemed to be climbing up the walls. The picture before her reminded her of a picture she had drawn when she was little. She had seen some vines climbing up the side of the house she, her mother and father lived in at the time and wondered what they would look like at night with green and purple flowers on them that could glow like lightning bugs.

The minute the thought was released, Sarah felt two things: a warmth in her chest from her silver medallion, and a soft thrum in her fingertips from the wall. And then, unfurling along the vine column was the drawing of a child's imagination, come to life. Her face was lit lightly with the greens and purples of the glowing plants, the vine itself plumping with lush health. She was awed and startled by its appearance, pulling her hand back in shock. A wind flew through the passage, playing with the edges of her cloak and pushing its warm tendrils against her back as she began to feel her medallion thrumming on her chest. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought it was the Labyrinth's way of encouraging her. And she didn't know better, because she knew the cardinal rule of the Underground: Nothing is ever as it seems, so you can't take anything for granted.

Her hand went hesitantly to the next withered vine. She pulled the picture in her mind forward again, and let the magic take hold of it. The thrum in her fingers returned and sure enough, the vine bloomed beneath her hands, at her will. She managed to keep hold of the force in her fingers, experimentally moving them along the wall. The next three vines sprouted the moment her hand passed over them and she grinned. Jumping to the other side, she did the same using her other hand and the vines all came to life. Down the passage she looked and grinned, her imagination taking hold. Without another thought, she began running down the passage, arms wide and stretched towards the walls. Vines of green and purple thrived to life behind her as she passed, and the wind pushed her on excitedly as she laughed in its embrace. Just as she was getting tired, she caught a glimpse of a break in the wall, blended in and nearly invisible to anyone unfamiliar to the Labyrinth. Thankful she remembered it from her first run, she pulled her hands in and cut off the magic as she turned into it, stopping. Stepping back around the corner to take in her work, she gasped.

"Wow," she said.

A brilliant glow of the beautiful new flowers spread down from the way she came, stretching from the ground up to the very tops of the walls. And further down, she swore she could see more flowers growing on their own in the opposite direction. Looking across from the opening, she saw that she was right; the flowers were still growing past the opening, all along the passage's walls.

Sarah stared down at her hands. "I did this?"

"_This and so much more_," a voice echoed around her.

She jumped. "Who's there?"

"_Do not be alarmed, My Champion. You shall never need fear here, so long as you remain our chosen."_ The voice was neither male nor female, but a strange mixture of both.

The medallion at her chest sent waves of warmth through her, and suddenly she knew. "You are the Labyrinth, aren't you?"

As the sentence left her lips, her medallion and the very air around her began to hum with power. It wasn't threatening in the slightest, only ancient and warm, placing images of Willow trees, mountains, and forest clearings bathed in sunlight in her mind. And somehow, Sarah knew that meant it was happy.

"_I am."_

"You can speak?"

"_I can do many things, for I am more than just walls and greenery. I am an entity, made purely of the magic of dreamers. Dreamers like yourself." _

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand."

The medallion rumbled on her skin as the power around her vibrated. It took her a moment to realize it was laughter.

"_I expect no understanding when answers have not been given, young Champion. Come, and I shall explain some things."_ The wind returned, touching Sarah's shoulder and gently guiding her through the opening to the next area.

"May I ask why it is that you call me Champion?" Sarah looked at the ground as she walked, not sure where to look to address the entity, and feeling a bit shy and underdressed surrounded by something as ancient as the High King and Queen. If not more so.

_"You may ask whatever you wish. Questions are the first step to understanding. Champion of the Labyrinth, that is what you are. The only being, human or Fae, to ever conquer my tricks."_

"I am? But what about Jareth?"

"_My King has traversed my walls and mastered my tricks in order to learn of me, to ready himself for his role as the King of my lands. But his trial was not like that of yours or the others who have wished away someone. Though no harm may come to a runner, I am never to willingly allow one to make it through my maze. Most give up at the entrance, unable to find the opening or too prideful to ask for help from the grizzled one."_ Sarah gave a short laugh, guessing it was talking about Hoggle_. "Some have made it past the beginning, but fall to the oubliette and give up. You alone managed to make it all the way through, despite our attempts to stop you."_

"…I wonder sometimes if I would have made it without Hoggle to take me out of that oubliette."

"_The grizzled one was sent to do his job, the same as he is to all others who run my paths. But you were clever enough to find a way to persuade him into taking you a bit further in. You befriended those that other runners gave no second thought to, your soul as pure as the night is dark. Never doubt that you_ earned _your right as my Champion, from start to finish."_

"Is that why you and Jareth chose me to be Queen? Why you gave me these powers, and why I can create?"

The familiar vibration rumbled around her again as they stepped into the hedge maze. _"You are inquisitive, Champion. It is no wonder why you understand so much more about this world than most humans. There is something I wish for you to do."_

The wind gently shifted Sarah forward to one of the hedge walls, standing at not even half its height. The hedge was as it had always been, more lush and green than most of the vegetation within the Labyrinth, but bare otherwise.

_"Imagine stone, rising up from the ground right in front of you. And in your mind, mold the stone as if it were clay. Mold it to become whatever you wish it to be."_

Sarah closed her eyes and did as she was told, feeling the magick immediately grasp at her thoughts. As soon as the image was formed and the stone molded, she felt a low rumble from beneath her feet and opened her eyes. Just the way she had thought it, the stone bubbled up from the ground, spreading widely in a rectangle at the top and bending at its edges while its bottom split in two, leaving a wide gap. When it finally settled, it was a stone bench no higher than Sarah's knees, with etchings of some of the flowers she had seen in Jareth's courtyard garden bent around its edge.

_"Now tell me what you felt just then, as you shaped the stone."_

"I-I felt you…your magick. And…my own, right?"

"_Yes. My magick, now mixed with your own, allows you to create whatever you can imagine within me, just as the King can. What you must understand is that your own magick has always been there, even before your fated meeting with the King. It is one of the reasons why you were able to make wishes."_

"Wasn't it Jareth who gave me the power to wish?"

"_Think of power as a tree, or a flame. No tree can grow where no seed is planted, and no flame can burn where there is no spark. Power is the same. None can form where power does not exist. What King Jareth gave to you simply fanned the spark burning bright within you already, creating a tangible flame. It is the same for all humans. Some are born with power and others are not, and of those born with it, few possess the purity of heart to use it."_

"What about the other runners? They were given power to wish, weren't they?"

"_There is great difference between your power to wish and theirs. Any human with the spark of power can wish away someone, as long as their desire for it is great enough at that moment and they possess one of the plays sent from this land to guide them. But if they do not have the will or purity to make it through my maze, the power cannot remain within them. Had you not done so, your power would have remained the same, merely a spark."_

"And I wouldn't be here." Sarah's hand gently touched the symbol of her power on its chain. "That's why then. Why Jareth chose me to be the Queen."

"_That, and Jareth was destined, from the moment of his birth, to fall for the people of your world. He knew you before you came to run my paths, and loved you even then,"_ it replied, swirling its presence around her in reassurance.

Sarah smiled, placing a hand on the hedgerow to cause more of her glowing vines to sprout up. "Thank you, Labyrinth. I am honored."

"_The honor is mine, Champion. I will take my leave of you and your visitor now, but should you ever have need of me, you may call."_

Sarah was confused by what visitor it spoke of but before she could ask, its presence vanished, leaving her alone beside her creations. Or so she thought, till she heard a rustle from a dark area at the top of the wall across from her. Light from her vines reflected gently off a pair of round eyes there. She sighed and sat on the bench, remembering why she'd come to that place.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, pointedly watching the pair of eyes watching her.

He said nothing, but she could see the shadow of his head tilt, his glowing eyes tilting with it. She sighed again and stretched out her arm, beckoning to him. The visitor flew from his perch with a small screech, landing gently on her outstretched arm, careful of his talons.

Sarah ruffled the lightly spotted feathers of his stomach and tapped a soft finger against his beak. "I'm not mad anymore, so you can change back."

He watched her warily a moment longer before jumping down onto the bench beside her and transforming in a haze of golden feathers. "I wanted to make sure I would not receive a fireball 'up my arse', as you so threatened."

She held back a giggle at the memory. "Sorry. I wouldn't actually have done it, you know. I just…I wanted some time to think. And I didn't want you to follow."

"I got worried," he said simply, his eyes reflecting his emotions.

"I know. I'm surprised you didn't keep an eye on me through your crystals though."

"How do you know that I didn't?"

"I can feel it now if you do. Like that feeling you get when you feel like someone's stalking you or something?."

He raised an elegant eyebrow and grunted very inelegantly. "I don't appreciate the comparison of my person to a stalker, my love."

Sarah shot him a smirk and giggled, drawing a smile from him.

"To your earlier question, I was not here for very long before you noticed me. I flew in as the Labyrinth was leaving. How was your talk with it?"

"Enlightening, to say the least." Sarah told him all about it, from when she discovered her power to create by making the flowers, to her Q and A with the ancient entity.

"I had wondered where these came from when I saw them from the sky." He looked his fiancé over appreciatively. "You are coming along with your magick faster than I'd hoped."

"…Is that why you're so calm about your mother being my advisor?" Sarah asked with a frown.

Jareth sighed heavily, standing up with folded arms to stare out at the darkened maze walls. "I spoke with my father about your nightmares, the incident at your apartment. He and I fear that it may have to do with the prophecy's warning of the danger we must face, and that my mother may be involved, if not the cause."

"Not feeling better about this," Sarah sing-songed in frustration.

"Please, let me finish." It wasn't a request. Sarah clamped her lips and watched his turned face. "We still have no proof of it being her, but if it is, she is best kept under surveillance close by."

The first word that incredulously jumped into Sarah's mind was "bait", but instead of saying so, she sat quietly, praying that wasn't what Jareth had in mind.

Jareth paused to look at her, then conjured a crystal ball in his hand. Sarah watched him as he threw the ball up in the air, catching a bracelet in its place. Different shaped baubles hung along a chain of three entwined pieces of silver, colorful lights darting around inside the crystal pieces. She could feel the great power emanating from it before he even clasped it on and could almost feel it adhering comfortably to her skin as it touched her wrist.

"I assure you, you are not bait, my love," he continued, as if reading her mind. "I would not put you in such a position. My father crafted this bracelet for you, to protect you at all times from my mother's magick, should she try to use it against you again. And I will have eyes on the both of you as often as I can. Placing the two of you together will allow us to discern if she is truly behind any of what's been happening to you, but it is also to fulfill your wish to learn to be a proper Queen. She may be irrationally pig-headed at times, but her knowledge is great and her skills in magick are excellent. She will be a great asset to you as an advisor."

Sensing that he'd said his peace, Sarah sighed. "Does she even know you guys are volunteering her yet? Because I have a feeling she didn't just agree off the bat."

"My father will handle that. By law, if someone of her kingdom asks her to be their advisor or teacher in any matters, unless she has a prior commitment to which she is bound, she cannot refuse. No matter who it is that asks."

"And this is the _only_ way for you to find out? Using me as bait?"

"You are not—"

"—Protected bait is still bait, Jareth, just a lesser form, now answer the question."

"…This is the only way for us to learn the truth of my mother's disdain for our love and to try and change her mind about us, yes."

Sarah looked up at the Labyrinth's moon, its crystal facets glowing with an eerie incandescent light that she found beautiful. She knew what she wanted, and she damn well wasn't about to let an over-pompous Queen with an attitude problem scare her off.

Jareth was surprised when she stood up and held out her hand to him.

"Well, we should get home then and get some rest. I'll need to go back Aboveground tomorrow, move the rest of my things here and close my lease so I'll officially be 'of this kingdom' I assume, " she smiled.

He sat in awe of her, then pulled her to his lap and held her. Sarah was confused by his reaction until he whispered to her.

"By law, she will have to teach you, but because of her feelings toward you, she likely won't make it easy. You mustn't underestimate her, Sarah. And if you fear her, you must not show it, or she will take that advantage. It shall not end well."

Sarah pulled back enough to see into his eyes, and in them, she saw fear. Gently, she cupped her hand to his cheek.

"I'm human. That's all I can be, even with these powers. So I'm sorry, but I will fear her, out of respect for _her_ power. And she'll know it. But she'll also see that we humans can be afraid and still do what's needed of us. I'll teach her that there is much to fear in us, too. And not to underestimate what I'm willing to do to stay and be your wife."

It wasn't a speech to make herself sound strong, pretty words to deem herself powerful. It wasn't talk to get him to see her as a true Queen, though he did all the same. It was just…it was Sarah from the heart. And Jareth prayed silently, as he embraced her and teleported them back to the castle, that said heart would be enough to win Titania over and defeat whatever it was that they were destined to face.


	6. Always Answer Yes, Your Majesty

Chapter 6- Lesson 1: Always Answer "Yes, Your Majesty"

There were three things Harmony disliked terribly. One was having to clean up after her messy brother Goblins in the kitchens. No matter how many times she tried to teach them, they could never figure out how to cook without making a mess. Especially when it came to cooking the food Lady Sarah liked from her Aboveground world. The second was serving the King when he was in a bad mood. She loved the King dearly, but knew all too well how much he liked playing "Kick the Goblin" when he was feeling foul. The third, and most awful thing, was being in a room thick with power and tension. Serving in a land full of great magick, under a King, she often had to do just that at times and had learned how to handle it when needed. But the duel of power in the room she was currently in put all others to shame. 'It's because it's women folk, it is,' the poor Goblinette thought to herself, setting a barrier against the wall knowingly.

Sarah sat perfectly still, save for her green eyes moving to follow the powerful predator round Jareth's grand table in the Tea Room as she spoke. Titania's own blue eyes never left Sarah's, her head of long platinum curls turning to always keep her in sight.

"Etiquette, Ms. Williams, while it may not be the most important or practiced thing in your world, is key to winning favor here in our land. If you do not master etiquette, you may as well return home now. Without etiquette, you'll have no chance in this world to win _anyone's_ favor." Titania stopped on that for a brief moment, standing across from Sarah. The reaction she had hoped for did not come; Sarah sat as stoic as she had entered. The High Queen huffed and continued.

Though Sarah's face was still, inside she fought beneath Titania's power, struggling to keep her footing against the blanket of energy threatening to engulf the room.

That was because the High Queen was angry.

Even before Sarah had stepped into the room, she had been angry. Angry that she was playing advisor to a "youngling" she did not want there, angry that she was being forced, under laws _she_ had helped create, to teach her to become the last thing she ever wanted to see her become. And especially angry that her darling husband, whom she had determined to "thank" _again_ later for helping this whole mess along, had stolen enough of her magick at some point she wasn't aware of to create a protection charm for the Williams woman. She could feel it mixed with Oberon's essence the moment Sarah walked in with Harmony. Sarah had expected anger, especially because she and Jareth had felt her reaction to the news of her advisory two days before from the Aboveground, when they had finally returned to complete Sarah's move. But, thinking back, she hadn't imagined it'd be like this.

She had shown no sign of anger when greeting Sarah, even going as far as briefly apologizing for her behavior when last they met. But anger seethed inside her, nonetheless. And because she was angry, her power had risen up to project that anger, doing its best to assault the one she was most angry with. Although the bracelet protected Sarah from any physical harm Titania's power could inflict, it could do nothing for the oppressive aura it gave off in sheets, stifling the very air with the heat of power to the point where Sarah had to use her own magick to, almost literally, create a bubble of personal space she could breathe within. The last surge she sent, when explaining the importance of etiquette, had nearly popped that bubble to send Sarah reeling. But she'd kept her hold against it, still managing to act as if nothing were happening on the surface, knowing full well Titania's intention was to push her away. Far away, from the Underground, and from Jareth. '_Hoggle was right_,' Sarah thought to herself, _'her temper is worse than Jareth's._'

"The first thing I will teach you here is how to serve. Though a great Queen is served loyally by her subjects, in reality it is the King and Queen who serve their subjects, doing their best to keep peace and prosperity in a domain. But in the literal sense, when she is host to any in her home, she must also know how to serve others. And as you _attempt_ to gain the favor of others throughout Faery, you will need this skill. Now, stand Ms. Williams."

Sarah did as she was told, briefly straightening the skirt of her ornate cream and blue brocade dress, the corseted bodice helping to even out her breathing. She was confused when she noticed Titania just standing across from her.

"Well?" Titania snapped.

Sarah did her best not to flinch. "Well what, Queen Titania?"

"I gave you an order, Ms. Williams."

"And I did as you instructed. You asked for me to stand."

The High Queen sneered distastefully. "To think there is no teaching of proper formalities in your world. You are to answer, 'Yes, Your Majesty', to any order I give to you, Ms. Williams. Let that be clear throughout the duration of my advisory of you."

Biting down her appall of such a preposterous request, Sarah went for the respectful approach. "May I ask why, Your Majesty?"

"A student or subject does not ordain to question their superiors, youngling, when being taught anything out of their understanding. It is not respectful to do so. I would expect you to know at least that much."

"My Lady Queen, I understand how the hierarchy of power works, and how respect is to be shown. I can assure you that such knowledge is part of the curriculum in my world," Sarah said defensively. "But I do not believe it is necessary to speak in such a way every time, as though we were in an Aboveground military camp," Sarah stated as calmly as possible, her patience thinning.

Titania's was also thinning, as the anger she'd been hiding from the surface was beginning to show through her eyes. "I, as your teacher, do not have to answer such questions."

"Is a teacher not meant to teach by answering questions? Or is a student not meant to learn by asking them?" Sarah knew she was pushing her luck, but she wasn't about to be bullied into such foolishness.

Titania did not agree, as she advanced around the table to her. "It is necessary because _I_ am still Queen here, and as long as I am to teach you, you will do as _I_ say without question. And it is necessary because I say it is! Am I clear enough yet, Ms. Williams?" Titania stopped with only two feet of space between them, blue fire flickering within her eyes now.

Wanting to argue the point further, but feeling Titania's oppressive energy thicken around her, Sarah held her cool and bowed apologetically. "Yes, _Your Majesty_." A bitter taste erupted on her tongue from the words.

Satisfied, the spike in energy decreased, and the High Queen nodded her head and resumed teaching. For what felt like hours, but was only about 45 minutes, Sarah did her best to pay close attention to Titania's lesson as the aura of her power remained heavy as a shroud around her. Though the High Queen obviously did not want to help Sarah in the least, she held nothing back from her teaching, showing all the proper ways to pour tea, serve sugar and scones, and all the proper formalities.

Finally, when Titania was satisfied that she had taught her enough, she had Sarah do a run-through as her hostess and serve her. She couldn't deny, as Sarah began, that she had paid good attention, despite having to split her focus with keeping up her barrier. She mirrored the High Queen almost exactly, movement for movement, a quick learner. This, of course, only made her angrier. So, she decided to add a little more difficulty to Sarah's task.

As Sarah finished pouring the tea and reached for the sugar cubes, she realized that there were no longer any in the dish. She looked from the dish to Titania and back again, a bit of a dumbfounded look on her face. She could've sworn she saw them in the dish a minute ago when she had glanced at it.

"Is something wrong?" Titania asked in a testy tone.

"Oh, well, no, Queen Titania. It looks like we just ran out of sugar cubes."

"Well, don't just stand there muddled! Go and fetch more! I believe that Goblinette of yours left a second dish by the window."

Sarah curtsied her apologies and hurried over to the window, only to trip on a brick slightly ajar in the floor.

"Walk with grace, youngling, for pities sake. Such mishaps will _not_ be judged well at a gathering where you are attempting to gain favor," Titania reprimanded her.

'_That can't be a coincidence,'_ Sarah thought. Curtsying again, she turned to continue to the sugar dish, only to pick up on the sound of brick moving. Glancing back, she saw that the brick she had tripped on was no longer ajar. Her eyes fell to Harmony, and as if she knew what her Lady was thinking, Harmony pointed discreetly toward Titania.

"Do move faster, Ms. Williams. Guests should not be kept waiting if it can be helped," Titania snapped at her from her seat at the table.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she replied graciously. But, inside, she was seething at being treated like a fool. Thusly distracted, she picked up the dish from its spot by the open window. It wasn't until she walked back over to the table that she noticed little black specks crawling around the cubes of sugar. '_They must've crawled through the window_,' thought Sarah. She was about to say something to the Queen when Titania huffed impatiently.

"What in the Underground is taking you so long, youngling? It's a wonder Jareth thinks anything can come of you becoming Queen, the way you dillydally."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty but—"

"Youngling, what but? You want so badly to be the Queen, do you not? Understand this, a Queen does not have the luxury of having excuses, and certainly is not allowed to use buts. So either learn your etiquette and serve me, or _go home_, where you belong."

Sarah was never vindictive growing up, even when she got teased and bullied in school. But, despite her better nature, her kinder nature, she could feel the seeds of hatred growing in her as she determined, now more than ever, to do whatever it took to be Jareth's Queen, if only to spite his mother. But first, she would do _just _as her teacher ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Please forgive the delay. How many lumps would you like?"

Titania asked for two, and Sarah, being the genial hostess she was, made sure to add two nice big lumps, with an extra helping of the black specks, into her tea. She found it all the more poetic that the tea was an herbal black remedy that hid the presence of her surprise. After offering her scones, Sarah stood politely back a short distance, as Titania had shown her, until her "guest" asked her to be seated. She watched anxiously as her teacher stirred the tea, held her breath as she took a sip, and smiled inwardly as she grimaced.

"Ms. Williams, did you strain the leaves out of this tea properly? I believe I still taste bits of them."

"I did, Your Majesty. That would be the ants you taste."

The look on the Queen's face, after she lifted one of the now dead ants up to her nose on her spoon, brought Sarah so much satisfaction, she could hardly contain it! She didn't even worry when Titania stood calmly from her chair. Almost too calmly.

"Where did the ants come from, Sarah?" She did not turn to her, but lifted a napkin to her lips, composed. The use of her first name, for the first time since they'd met, did not pass by Sarah unnoticed.

"The sugar cubes, Your Majesty. I believe they came through the—"

"You knew there were ants on the sugar cubes, and yet you served them to me regardless?" Titania's tone was steel, though her voice was still at normal level. Her aura had faded considerably, something that made Harmony very nervous in the corner.

Sarah noticed it too, noticed Harmony wringing her hands around each other. But it was too late to back down now. "Yes, Your Majesty," Sarah answered bravely, keeping her face impassive. "I did attempt to warn you, but you insisted that I serve you two lumps. I was only doing as you said without question. Is that not what I should have done, Your Majesty?"

In the time it took Titania to stand from her seat and turn to face the young woman, Sarah could discern that she had crossed Titania's last nerve. The energy that had faded returned what felt like ten-fold, sparking corporeally around their heads and pushing Sarah to her limits, causing her knees to buckle and bring her to the stone floor.

"What you should have done was not ordain to make a fool of _me_, woman. You are no different than the others if you believe that you can. I care not what my son feels for you, I will not allow for a witless, pig-headed human like you to take the thrones with him and ruin his life!" With every breath taken, every word said, Titania's power increased its pressure around Sarah's body.

Sarah did nothing to hide her fear now, having never felt power like this, saturating the air. It was built of ancient understanding and mastery, and something she feared she'd never be able to stand within.

She was so close to giving up, to telling Titania she had won, just to escape the suffocating fog of her power. A soft, faint whimper from a far corner stopped her. Glancing over, she saw Harmony cowered beneath her long green arms, curled in a ball by the door's left side. She had forgotten the poor creature's orders to stay and keep an eye on Titania and Sarah during their lesson. She could have easily escaped earlier on without anyone's notice, but she had stayed to watch over Sarah. And if Sarah was to her knees beneath the High Queen's power, she could only imagine how Harmony was feeling. The need to protect her rose high in Sarah's heart, and her medallion began to glow with golden light.

"_Enough!_" she shouted, standing and pushing Titania's magick back as easily as pushing over a feather. It wasn't just Sarah's voice that echoed in the room. The Labyrinth made itself equally known through her.

"_High Queen Titania. You will cease this now."_

Titania growled as she recovered herself. "Labyrinth! You have no place in this. Leave at once!"

"_You threaten the safety of our Champion and one of my Goblin children, and deem to tell me what place I have in this? You are more ancient than I, but do not forget yourself. You hold no power over me. Do not deem to do so over our chosen Champion, and a Child of Prophecy, again. She is under our protection. You do not wish to make an enemy of us."_

Titania glared, her power starting to flare to life again. Sarah and the Labyrinth made no move to stop her, only stared her down. Finally, with a long sigh, Titania's power faded from the atmosphere, letting her anger diminish, for the moment.

"You know that I am _less_ than pleased with your choice. Nor do I care much for how prophecy has turned things as of late. But for you, I will respect your wishes in this. Just keep your _Champion_ from crossing me again."

Now they all felt the same vibration in the air that Sarah had felt during her first meeting with the entity: The Labyrinth's laughter. _"What has she done to cross you, Old Friend? Save for besting you at your own game of wit? It was not too long ago when such challengers met with your favor, not your disdain."_

"…It's been longer than you think, times have changed, Labyrinth. I am changed."

Through Sarah, it shook its head. _"You believe that, but I know better. I am the creation of dreamers' magick, remember? I _know_ your heart." _

Titania stiffened at the thought, speechless.

"_I see your fear, High Queen. But fear not. As long as no harm comes to our Champion by you, I will have no need to speak again."_

Sighing reluctantly, but with some amount of relief, the High Queen nodded. "Very well, Old Friend. No harm will come to Sarah Williams by my hand, will, or magick so long as she remains under your protection."

The Labyrinth nodded to her respectfully as its power receded back into Sarah's medallion, leaving her alone once again in her voice and body. She took a deep breath of the still air, all power faded from both sides. Her eyes fell back to Titania, in wonder at what the Labyrinth had referred to. _'Whether I want to or not, I'm sure I'll find out sooner or later,'_ she thought.

"If I may, Your Majesty, I would like to attend to her briefly." Sarah glanced over her shoulder back at Harmony, who was peeking out with one large purple eye between her arms to see what was happening.

It was the first time Titania took notice of her since they had arrived in the Tea Room. With a wave, she dismissed Sarah to do as she would, and watched her hurry over to the Goblinette, speaking to her as a concerned friend.

"I'm alright, my Lady. Just a bit achy in the head," she replied to the woman's concerns, letting Sarah help her up from the stone floor.

"I'm sure. You should have left, Harmony, you could've been hurt."

Harmony shook her head hard in reply, which only made it ache more. "Ouchy! Oh, oh no, Lady Sarah! I'm in charge of keeping an eye on you when the King can't! And you're so nice to us Goblins, and to Harmony…my Lady, if harm were to come to you cause I wasn't there, why, I couldn't bear it if it did!"

Sarah smiled at her, squeezing her hand. "Thank you for that, Harmony. I'm glad I have such a good friend in you." Harmony's eyes glowed happily at the praise. "But, as your friend, I need to ask you to leave now."

The happy glow went away instantly, and her eyes immediately shifted to the High Queen across the room. "B-But my Lady!" she whispered. "The High Queen, she—"

"I know, Harmony, I understand. But I don't think I'll have anything to fear from her for the time being. And I've got this, remember?" Sarah held up the wrist with Oberon's gift to her on it.

"Promise me you'll call should you need me!" Harmony said, her face fiercely serious. Sarah hesitated, a bit taken aback. "Promise it, or I'll not leave!" she demanded again.

Sarah took a good look at her for the second time since they'd met. The Goblinette couldn't weigh any more than a wooden chair. She stood a only a few inches taller than Toby, just reaching Sarah's waist by a hair, and though she was stronger than she looked, Sarah very much doubted she could take on Titania. Yet there she stood demanding to be her first line of protection should the mighty High Queen try anything else. It was all Sarah needed to see to bolster her own courage.

She nodded to Harmony firmly. "I promise. Should I need you."

Harmony sighed with a bit of relief and nodded in reply. Sarah stood up and stepped back as Harmony turned and bowed curtly to Titania. She bowed deeper when she turned to Sarah, making her loyalties apparent, before disappearing with a blink of her eyes.

"Why release her from her duty? Do you truly believe you are out of danger? That I am nothing more to be feared?" There was an edge to Titania's voice. Sarah immediately felt a spike of power push at her back.

She turned to Titania, her medallion glowing again against her chest. The High Queen abruptly pulled back her magick, like a child about to do something it shouldn't and realizing too late that an adult is watching. It almost made Sarah laugh, but she stifled it. Instead, she touched the medallion's Infinity symbol gently, beckoning the entity within to rest easy. It did so obligingly, though she could still feel its presence lingering a bit.

"Well to start with, I didn't send her out because I don't feel threatened. I sent her out to _protect_ her. Had you continued for much longer, you could have hurt her." she answered.

Titania only raised an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe. The Goblins are stronger than most humans, she could have handled herself."

"I didn't want to take that chance. She is a friend to me, as well as one of Jareth's most loyal subjects. And a great Queen must serve her subjects, isn't that right, Your Majesty?" Titania's eyes narrowed, and Sarah smirked inwardly.

"And no, I do not believe you are _nothing_ to be feared. I know better than that. But, from the sound of the conversation, I don't believe you will risk it again. Especially not with the risk of making an enemy of Jareth as well as the Labyrinth. You and I both know who it meant when it said 'us', and I know that no mother wants to make an enemy of their child."

She made no acknowledgement towards the accusation, but Sarah could see her eyes slit further, and knew she'd been right.

"So what will you do now, youngling?"

At that, Sarah stepped forward until she was only two feet in front of Titania. Titania stood only a quarter of an inch taller than Sarah's 5'7", but her presence was always enough to intimidate anyone, Fae or Human. Still, Sarah did not hesitate to stand before her, lifting the medallion from her neck and holding it out to her. Titania's face remained blank, but Sarah could read the question in her eyes.

"To even the playing field," Sarah explained. "The way Jareth explained it was that the medallion is bonded to my own personal magick. With it, the Labyrinth can enhance my power with its own when called upon. Without it, it's just me. Whenever we convene for a lesson, I'll place the medallion in your possession until we dismiss."

Now Titania looked at her with open suspicion. "And what, pray tell, makes you believe that I will grant you the amulet back? Or worse yet, that I won't break it to prevent you from becoming Queen beside my son, which you know is not my want?"

"For the same reasons I don't believe you'll harm me. That, and you would hurt the Labyrinth by doing so, which is not your want. So you could say this is an act of faith. And of good will, Your Majesty."

Though Titania still held her suspicions, she could not deny to herself that it was sound reasoning. With a gentleness that belied her earlier mood, she took the Infinity Medallion. A wave of her hand over the table brought a box of white wood into appearance. A bedding of green velvet lined the inside of it. She placed the medallion inside, and pushed the closed box into the center of the large table.

"Do not think this will change my desires toward you, youngling. Nothing will change the fact that you are not worthy in my eyes. Nothing will change my mind."

With a steady gaze, Sarah replied, "For now, Your Majesty. I have no delusions of grandeur, and know that, as I am, I am unprepared to be Queen. But my tutelage with you may change that yet."

"That is not what I refer to," She countered as Sarah turned to pick up the tea tray.

Sarah stopped. "I know," she said, without looking. "But that too, may change." Then she sighed, picked up the tea tray, and turned. "So, shall we continue?"

Jareth glared at his father, who continued to ignore his stare and watch the crystal in his hands. "Do you still insist that this is the best way to do this?"

King Oberon raised an eyebrow at his son without taking his blue and green eyes off the image within the bubble. "They remain alive and well, do they not?"

"Yes, but only for the Labyrinth's interference. Why would you not go to them, let _me_ go to them? She could have harmed her, no thanks to your trinket!"

Sighing, Oberon finally turned to look at his son. "Jareth, do you not trust my judgment anymore? Granted, yes, the bracelet needs extra essence and a bit of fine tuning. But I have known your mother for millennia, and I can assure you that _that_ was merely a show to scare your betrothed away. No harm would have come to her. Now had we gone in there to stop her, she would have been more likely to anger further, lose control, and hurt us all. Don't tell me you've forgotten the argument with her that caused the Aboveground's Great Earthquake in 1964?"

Jareth involuntarily shuddered at the memory. He had been almost 200 years into his reign as Goblin King when that had occurred. Several of his Goblins and some Fae from other parts of the land still had hearing problems from that day.

"While you may have a point, you must also recall that back then, she did not act as she does now toward humans. She was devastated when she found out that her anger had destroyed lives in the Aboveground, she fasted for months in mourning for them! That is not the woman in that room now with my Sarah."

"No," Oberon shook his head. "Remember the Labyrinth's words. It knows something we do not; it knows what lies in her heart to cause such hate. I do not believe that she is changed. Only hidden herself, for some purpose."

Jareth's keen eyes did not miss the look of worry in his father's before he resumed his vigil of the crystal. He joined him to watch Sarah send Harmony out, to see her give his mother the medallion. It was not something he was comfortable with her doing, but he knew she was right to offer something peaceably as a means to mend her actions.

"Say that you are right, that she is unchanged, just acting out. What now? Should we truly risk this further?"

"We are already a step closer to discovering the truth. And I agree with Sarah, I do not think she will risk further chance of losing you, or harming the Labyrinth. Do not fear. Our loves will remain unharmed, and we will alight whatever secret threats hide in wait."

Jareth smirked and nodded, remembering that, despite the way they acted most days, his parents were true lovers. It was a love he had wished for himself in his life as he had aged. Now that he had found it, he couldn't imagine losing it, just as he couldn't imagine his father's reaction if he were to ever lose his mother.

A soft pop lifted both of their eyes to the floor before Jareth's throne. Kneeling before it was Harmony, her normally dark green face now a light shade of puce, her body shivering as if with cold. Her large purple eyes were open and dilated. Jareth dropped the crystal and leaped to her aid, Oberon close behind.

"Harmony! What happened?" Jareth lifted her into his arms, using his magick to check her vitals. Her magick was depleted, her heartbeat weak.

Her head turned toward his voice, her eyes staring without seeing. "Harmony is sorry, King…she ask for me to-to leave…she ask…Lady Sarah…"

"What is she saying?" Oberon asked, deep worry lines creasing his face.

"I think she's apologizing for leaving Sarah, as I told her not to leave under any circumstances. Harmony, listen to me, I am not angry. I am glad you listened to your Queen, but now I need you to tell me what happened to you. Was this from the High Queen's attack on you both?"

Weakly, she shook her head. "Shadows…I blink away…shadows attack…Lady Sarah…Lady…shadow…." Harmony spoke no more, her eyes gently closing.

Oberon looked to Jareth. "Is she…?"

"No," he answered, a hand hovering above her chest. "She lives, only sleeps. I must get her to the Healers, she is very weak."

"Do you know what she speaks of? Shadows?" Oberon asked as they stood.

"No more than you do. But whatever it is, it may still be in the castle." With haste, he conjured another crystal bubble and handed it to the High King. "Stay here, keep watch over them. I must take Harmony to be healed, and then sweep the castle to find whoever did this."

**A/N**: WELL HELLO THERE! Haha, sorry for the long wait, everyone! I sadly don't have a good excuse this time, though life was making it harder to get to this. I simply just couldn't figure out where I originally wanted this story to go. But no fear! I'm back on track and ready to go!

Jareth: As happy as we are that you've continued this, I have to say that I dislike this most recent turn of events.

Me: Should have known you'd have a comment.

Sarah: No, I have to agree with him this time. I mean, what's the deal with the Mommy Dearest? Why am I the only one who has to deal with her?

Oberon: Only one? Be glad you've dealt with her all of three chapters. I've been dealing with her for over three Millennia!

Titania: I can hear all of you quite well, you know. And while I'm here, I demand there be less accusations placed against me in this story.

Me: Okay, let me put it this way guys. You can either let me write it my way and see where this goes, or I can go back on hiatus.

Everyone:…Carry on.

Me: That's better. Anyway, to all my loyal readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I PROMISE to get the next one up ASAP, and you know the drill. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND! TTFN, Ta ta for now! ^_^


End file.
